1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow channel structure, and more particularly to a coupling structure of flow channels that convey chemical liquid utilized in a semiconductor fabrication process and other production processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor fabrication devices use various chemical liquid, for example, HMDS liquid. The HMDS liquid is fed by a pump to a vaporizer via a chemical liquid flow channel such as a pipe or a manifold. The chemical liquid flow channel is sometimes required to be decoupled, for example, to perform the maintenance of the semiconductor fabrication device. The related art techniques used for such decoupling are described in Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2007-292217 and No. 2008-85504.
However, the problem is that chemical liquid leaks (including vaporization) to the outside from the disconnected portion when the chemical liquid flow channel is decoupled.